Nada realmente dura para siempre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Continuación de "La rosa más brillante de todas" y "Su primera navidad" aunque un poco más alejado de éstos. Situado luego de lo ocurrido en el Campaña y la decisión de Undertaker de convertirse en el "enemigo" de la asociación y de Ciel Phanthomhive


Una idea que empezó a rodar en mi cabeza, después de: _"La rosa más brillante de todas"_ y _"La primera navidad"_. Espero les guste y como siempre, les deseo todo lo mejor posible.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y el personaje original. El resto como locaciones y personajes que puedas reconocer fácilmente, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso y al manga Kuroshitsuji. Fan fic sin fines de lucro y escrito para entretención de aquellos quienes lo lean.

En éste fic, obviamente, Grell ya sabe que Undertaker es un Shinigami retirado. Y tiene final abierto porque Grell bien podría tirar todo al caño y escapar con él o convertirse en su enemigo y cazarlo.

Nada realmente dura para siempre

 _A pesar de vivir en la eternidad_

No dejaba de tirar de su cabello ni de morderse el labio inferior, pero tenía peores cosas de las que preocuparse que de un par de heridas extra. Sus tacones hacían eco en la pesada piedra de la tienda del enterrador, mientras no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro, sosteniendo su motosierra aún encendida y con el ferviente deseo de cortar la garganta de alguien en trozos muy pequeños.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera! ¡Que me mintiera de semejante manera! Y ahora… ahora…

—Mamá. _—_ intentó razonar su pequeña hija, que ya por supuesto no era tan pequeña. Tenía 16 años, pero seguía siendo el pequeño capullo de rosas del enterrador.

 _Ello era lo que más le molestaba. Que hubiese sido capaz de mentirle de esa forma y sacrificar el bienestar de su familia._

—¡Tu padre ha sido muy malo! ¡Oh querida, realmente lo ha sido! _— e_ mpuñó su guadaña, cortando su mesa de trabajo a la mitad y cortando cual objeto encontrara a su alrededor. Si al él no le importaba ella, pues a ella tampoco le importaría destruir el _palacio_ que con tanto esfuerzo se las había arreglado para construir en su honor.

—Sé razonable. De seguro todo tiene una explicación.

—¡Pues espero que así sea o juro que voy a matar…!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo, pues un halo de luz verde envolvió el lugar por completo y finalmente Undertaker hizo acto de presencia.

Parecía cansado y lamentándose por la pérdida de su cadena de relicarios, pero le importaba un comino.

Arrastró una de sus piernas heridas hasta alcanzarlo y sosteniéndolo por las solapas de su túnica negra, empuñó su motosierra frente a sus ojos.

—Dímelo. _—_ sonrió enseñando la totalidad de sus dientes, con una mirada que el enterrador conocía bastante bien.

Ya la había visto en el barco.

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta!

—Dime… ¡qué diantres pasaba por tu cabeza, cuando decidiste hacer esa tontería que hiciste y arriesgar _la vida_ de tú hija de esa manera! ¿¡Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias!? Ahora tendrás al mocoso Phanthomhive detrás de ti, así como a Bassy. ¡Hemos guardado el secreto durante años, pero a ti se te ocurre ir a joderlo todo!

Estuvo ausente por un momento, la batalla aún daba vueltas en su cabeza. Le costaba creer que todo eso acababa de suceder.

— _¿Por qué me juzgas? No es diferente de lo que tú hiciste antes._

No pudo evitarlo, apretó los dientes, así como el sostén de sus manos sobre su túnica negra. Eso era lo de menos. No le recriminaba el hecho de haberse aburrido de hacer lo mismo durante siglos y querer experimentar con más. No era nadie para recriminárselo, por supuesto que no.

 _¿Entonces qué era?_

 _Claro…_

 _El amor._

 _La familia._

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus heridas mejillas que quizá habrían sanado antes, de no ser por William y sus bruscos rescates.

— _¡No estoy juzgándote! Pero no se te ocurrió pensar en mí o en ella. —_ señaló con dedos temblorosos, a una joven humana que se encontraba de pie tras su madre e intentando encontrar una forma viable de separarlos, sin perder la vida.

Ya estaba en la edad de comprender que sus padres no estaban precisamente vivos ni eran visibles al resto de sus amistades o conocidos. Y por un momento, Undertaker simplemente sonrió ante la vista y con una expresión que Grell conocía muy bien.

Siempre la adoptaba al recordar a Vincent Phanthomhive.

 _Una dulce mirada, muy atípica. Distinta de las que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, al verla a ella._

 _Por supuesto que el amor de un padre hacia una hija, era totalmente distinto al amor entre parejas._

 _A pesar de que no fuese su hija en realidad._

Y su capullo de rosa, cada vez era más parecida a su madre. Un largo cabello pelirrojo y hermosos ojos azules, como el mismísimo cielo.

Su pequeña rosa, era tal cual lo que Grell Sutcliff hubiese querido ser. Claro que sin dejar su personalidad explosiva a un lado.

Tenía tantas espinas como su madre, pero menos probabilidades de provocar un desastre colosal y terminar castigada a una eternidad de mantenimiento en la asociación de Shinigami, hasta ser perdonada.

Una buena reprimenda bastaba simplemente. Pero y a pesar de todo y semejantes padres, ella era una joven de bien, realmente orgullosa de la familia que tenía.

Por más particular que ésta fuese.

—Mamá…

— _En algún momento tenía que suceder, Grell. Ella no es nuestra hija, ni siquiera ya somos de la misma especie. Ya no tiene la edad para que continuemos escondiéndola del mundo que le rodea. Crecerá hasta envejecer. ¿Serás capaz de observar su vida pasar y extraer sus memorias y recuerdos? ¿Tendrás el suficiente aplomo para juzgar correctamente si debe morir o continuar viviendo, enfrentándote a William y al consejo superior por su vida? ¿Crees que no vi esto antes?_

—¡No te atrevas! _—_ apenas si pudo hablar, conteniendo el aliento. Lo mataría con su guadaña, así la del enterrador fuese diez veces mucho más poderosa. Prefería morir entre sus brazos, que aceptar la realidad.

La verdad de que quizá el objeto de sus sueños, se convertiría ahora en sus pesadillas. _En su enemigo y en el motivo de su búsqueda._

 _Para cuando escapara, seguramente ya no lo sabría. Y no podía seguirlo, William jamás se lo perdonaría, cosa que realmente no le importaba. Pero había secuestrado a una niña humana para criarla como su hija y no podía arriesgarse así como así._

—Entonces… aquí nos separamos, _Undy._

— _Papá…_

— _Cuida bien de ti, capullo de rosa. Después de todo, el mundo todavía es cruel y oscuro. Y lo será por mucho tiempo. —_ sonrió. Una sonrisa totalmente distinta de las que normalmente veía al entrevistarse con el pequeño conde. No era esa típica sonrisa divertida. Era una sonrisa cargada de amor y tristeza a la despedida. Sintió una pequeña caricia en su rostro y por un momento se preguntó cuándo había debilitado su agarre en su túnica negra. Ya no importaba. _Ya nada era importante. —_ Lamento haber golpeado tu hermoso rostro y haberte causado todas esas heridas. _No tuve opción._ Eres un gran oponente y no puedo esperar para enfrentarte nuevamente. Te prometo que ésta vez, no seré tan indulgente contigo.

— _Podemos escapar juntos._ _No sería la primera vez que rompo las reglas. William lo entendería. Will…_

—No podemos arriesgarnos. Su vida peligraría, si William lo supiera. Si el resto del consejo superior supiera que hemos interferido en la vida de los humanos. _De nuevo._

Algunas veces odiaba la eternidad. De vez en cuando, prefería simplemente morir por sus pecados, que tener que ser castigada de semejante manera.

Con un beso sobre su frente y con la mirada fija sobre su hija, mientras recibía el mismo beso.

Detestaba las despedidas. Siempre dejaban un corazón roto y un deseo de encontrar una reacción que igualara la acción.

Pero sin importar cuántos cuerpos dejara sin alma, con su motosierra, jamás podría acallar el dolor de haber amado y perdido.

Aunque siempre decían que era mejor amar y haber perdido, que no haber amado nunca.

 _¿De verdad era mejor?_

 _Las lágrimas en sus ojos y en los de su hija, ¿realmente eran lo mejor?_

El amor de su vida, ahora era su enemigo. _O bueno, al menos eso esperaba que fuese en su trabajo y en sus principios como Shinigami._

Pero jamás lo sería en su corazón. A pesar de lo enfadada que estuviera por el repentino cambio de vida.

No podía juzgarlo, después de todo ambos eran muy parecidos.

 _El desear más, constantemente era un crimen. Pero no lo podían evitar. No estaban hechos para cumplir un deber a cabalidad._

 _Por supuesto que eran diferentes._

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
